


Single-track(ing) Mind

by Typey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typey/pseuds/Typey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka had forgotten what it felt like to be at the mercy of the Metro "schedule" but was glad to have something to look forward to after their ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single-track(ing) Mind

Myka crossed her legs, then uncrossed them. And then crossed them the other way. Looking down the platform toward the infuriating digital display that still showed the train as two minutes away — and had for eight minutes — she sighed heavily and tipped her head back to relieve some of the pressure from sitting on the cold stone bench. A warm hand took one of her balled fists, and fingers gently rubbed across her knuckles.

“It’s an unexpected delay as that public address system keeps telling us.”

Helena’s soothing tone and naive faith in the Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority did nothing to ease Myka’s irritation.

“Honey, there’s _nothing_ unexpected about this delay.” Myka had been sure she’d left broken trains, single-tracking and that particular scathing, sneering tone behind when she’d left DC for the Warehouse. But here she was with Helena, at the end of a long day of kissing G-man ass at Mrs. Frederic’s request, on a damned Metro platform. All she wanted to do was start the vacation portion of this trip.

“We should have taken a cab,” Myka lamented, as she had so often in her previous life.

“Nonsense, I’m not bothered by the wait.” Helena’s voice lilted into a question, “and I’m not quite sure why you are?”

Myka sighed again and tried, desperately, and failed, completely, to keep from whining. “You don’t understand how many hours of my life I’ve wasted on Metro. I just want to get back to the hotel.”

“I didn’t realize sitting quietly with me was a waste of time.” Helena’s arch tone forced Myka’s eyes open.

“Oh, Helena, I’m sorry.” Myka turned toward Helena and took both her hands. “I have a terrible response to Metro delays. Always have.” Myka took a deep breath that was decidedly not a sigh and focused intently on Helena. “Here, let me tell you all the things I’ve been planning so secretly. All the time I’m going to love spending with you.”

A soft hum from Helena told Myka that her off-hand complaint had touched a nerve with her wife. Because as long as they’d been together, there were still echoes of so much time apart — times they were separated because Helena and Myka were adversaries, or because the Regents had taken Helena, or because Helena had been sent away, or even when they were on separate artifact retrieval missions — and those echoes had not yet transformed from wound to memory and might never.

A light kiss to Helena’s forehead earned Myka a quick squeeze of hands, and she shook off the creeping regret.

“So,” she started with wide eyes and unforced enthusiasm, “tonight is dinner near the hotel. Tomorrow we tour the monuments and museums I think you’ll enjoy — I have our route mapped out so we get the best views on our walks between them,” Myka was sure she heard a muttered, “of course you have” and didn’t mind letting it go unremarked upon.

“Thursday we take a tour of the Capitol before heading up to see the zoo and the cathedral. You’ll _love_ the gardens. The evenings are set aside for quiet dinners and romantic walks; I’m even planning on taking you a couple places I might have to rely on my badge to keep us from getting arrested.” Myka knew how much her wife loved bucking the rules and was not surprised to see her mouth start to edge into a smile.

Before she could get wholly lost staring at those lips, Myka continued, “I’d like to spend Friday out in the mountains so you can pick some of those berries you’re always trying to add to my plate.”

“You do eat terribly,” Helena scoffed, slightly louder than normal to cover the clamorous entrance of the long-awaited train.

Myka waited for the train to come to a stop and for the two of them get up and head for a set of double doors. “Yeah, well I keep in shape with some quite enjoyable exercise with a lovely workout partner every day. Often more than once.” Myka waggled her eyebrows in a juvenile move that had the intended effect — a sly smile from Helena.

“Exercise with a lovely partner? That item seems conspicuously absent from your schedule.”

Myka grinned as the chime sounded and the doors slid shut behind them. “Why do you think I was so impatient to get back to the hotel?”


End file.
